


It Sounds Better My Way

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Elementary School, Gen, Kid Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Sammy is a clever boy.





	It Sounds Better My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Alphabet song on my allbingo card for March.

John stood outside Sammy's classroom listening to his teacher complaining that she "Thought he was smart but a smart boy would know he shouldn't add letters to the alphabet."

That confused John he knew that Sammy had learned his ABC's a while ago. Dean had worked with him every day. It had gotten to the point where John had dreams about a ghost cast of Sesame Street proudly spouting the alphabet. He'd been happy and relieved when Dean went back to working on shapes and colors with Sammy. Dean was determined that Sammy would be the smartest little guy in the class. John never doubted he would make that happen.

"Mr. Winchester please come in," crap he'd been spotted. He had no choice but to step in the room.

"I don't know who thought they were being clever teaching him that. They should know all it says is that Sammy can't follow the rules." she glared at both of them.

"Sammy what did you do?" John asked.

"I fixed it." Sammy proudly told him.

"What needed to be fixed?" John wondered.

"A-B-C- _D-E-A-N_ -F-G-H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P-Q-R-S-T-U-V-W-X-Y-Z," Sammy recited with the biggest grin he'd seen on the kid in weeks.

"Sam," John prompted him and smiled when Sammy ran through it again the correct way.

"Dad," Dean sounded surprised to find him there.

"Ma'am, have you met my eldest son?" John asked.

"I Haven't had a chance to meet him," Sammy's teacher looked Dean over from behind her desk.

"Nice to meet you," Dean nodded at her.

"Why are you both in here? What did you do?" Dean whispered as he stood next to Sammy. 

"I stuck you in my ABC's." Sammy shrugged his shoulders.

"My eldest son Dean," John watched as she mentally connected the dots.

"I see. Next time Sammy why don't you keep your ideas at home." John knew a dismissal when he heard it. He made a quick goodbye and hustled his kids out before she changed her mind.


End file.
